Kenza Designs
by Buoyant Essayist
Summary: She just wanted to get away from the betrayal. To design clothes for people like her. Why couldn’t they understand..why couldn’t he understand? Romy.


Disclamer: Don't own.

A/N. Hope ya like.

"Hello, this is Kenza Designs, Shazo speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Shazo, how are you today?" asked a friendly voice over the phone.

"Oh, hello Kendra. I'm good thanks. It's been hectic since you left. I don't know how you manage all this with out additional help!" Shazo cried into the phone.

Shazo Kanzocki was a design student in her third year of college and had signed up for the Co-Op program. The school had paired her up with Miss Kamitoni, or Kendra, as she had instructed her to call her. Kendra was 28 years old and had started the business just out of high school. She specialized in clothing for people who suffered from severe haphephobia (fear of touching), but still wanted to be fashionable. She had spent the last 8 years designing for all sorts of people, and what was truly amazing, was that she somehow managed to make them look fantastic, while keeping them covered from head to food, without making them look like social outcasts.

"Ahh, but, before you came along, I could never take a vacation. So, I must thank you. And, as we discussed, this last week proves that you can manage a business by yourself, and not destroy it. If I'm correct, which I know I am, that's worth 80 of your final grade. So, really, were helping each other. I get to give you a glowing re-port, and..if you want, a new employee, and in turn, I can take vaca's and have help around the office!" Kendra stated blandly over the phone. Like she offered job positions to anyone who wanted them. Which was not true. At least 100 fresh from school people showed up at her office in hopes of getting a job. And Kendra turned down each and everyone of them.

"Ar-are you offering me a job!" Shazo screeched into the phone.

"Only if you accept. If not, then, well, don't worry, I'll still give you a glowing recomondation, and you'll still pass with flying colours." Kendra once again calmly stated. It never seized to amaze Shazo how calm and under control Kendra was, no matter what happened.

"Of course I accept! Oh, this is, oh, Miss Kanitoni, I mean, Kendar, how can you..oh…yes I accept!" Shazo cried into the phone.

"Well then. Now that that's settled, I'll let you get on with your work. I'll see you on Monday morning, 8:00 sharp. Have a great day Shazo, and we'll discuss the terms of you employment when I get back."

"O-okay! Have a great day Kendar! Thanks!" and with that, they both hung up.

'I'm getting a job! At Kenza Designs, no less!' Shazo barley managed to keep this inside her own head. She was truly a professional now. Oh, she couldn't wait to show those snobs at the school up! Thinking they were better then her, all because she was a mutant. Well, she showed them! Just then the phone rang again.

"Hello, this is Kenza Designs, Shazo speaking, how may I help you?"

"Is Rogue there?" an unfamiliar rough voice asked through the phone.

"I'm sorry, sir. No one named Rogue works here." Shazo answered, slightly confused.

"I'm sure they don't. May I enquire as to whom you work with?" the burly man asked.

"I work under Miss Kanitoni, sir. Would you like me to pass a message on?" she asked, perplexed.

"Ya, write down, or tell her, or whatever, exactly what I say. You got that, kid?" he practically barked.

"Umm, yes, sir. Let me get a piece of paper. There we go, okay, I'm ready." 'Wow, this guy has a serious attitude problem.'

After givning her the message, the man hung up, with out saying goodbye. Perplexed, Shazo re-read what she had written down.

Strips: Found ya. I'm coming to see ya on Thursday. Don't even try to skip town again, cuz then I'll just have to hunt you down again, and we both know I can do it. Be seeing ya, darling.

Logan

Aka

Wolverine.

'Now, I wonder what that's all about.' Shazo thought to her self, before realizing she still had work to do. Putting down the note, she promptly got back to work, and forgot all about the message, left by the surly Wolverine.


End file.
